Summer Vacation
by PinkFire14
Summary: Hey everyone I am continuing this story for lcat14! Cat and Tori go on vacation to an amazing water park shes been dreaming of all year. But unbeknown to her, cat has also invited all her crazy friends from school along as well and she's expected to share a room with beck the most self absorbed guy in the world!
1. Chapter 1

Ok clothes, makeup... What am I missing?" I asked myself as a moved around my pink bedroom packing for my vacation with cat and her friends from school.  
Cat is taking me to a water park for vay cay just because she said I am her friends and she thinks we should meet up as much as we can over summer holidays I'm just excited I'm going. I love water parks!

"Come on Tori!" Cat yelled out the window of her yellow corvette, beeping in the attempt to hurry me along. She is so annoying sometimes but she still is my BFF!

"I'm coming!" I yell back at her. This was the day I was going to the Hollywood water park and I was so excited that nothing could annoy me today. I got in the car and we started to head off

"Hey Tori?" Cat asked me turning the music down in the car so she had my full attention.

"Yeah?" I asked turning in my seat towards her.

"I want to tell you all about my friends from Hollywood arts" She said nervously taping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yeh Why are they going anyway?"I asked curiously. I mean I know they are all friends with cat, but they've never really run in the same circles I do so I thought it was a little strange.

"They're coming Tori because they are my friends too and I want to hang out with all my friends today so I invited them to come along also. So I don't want any fighting between you guys. This is going to be a fun holiday. And for us to be able to do that, we need to know a little bit about each other ok?" She asked nervously awaiting my answer

" Ok what do I need to know?" I asked looking at cat resigned. I knew she wasn't going to drop this so I might as well indulge her.

"We'll Beck is an eco manic" She said rolling her eyes and smiling thinking about her annoying friend.

"Oh yeah, your always telling me about that guy" Tori said sticking up her nose at the thought of him. I mean seriously, from what cat has told me. This guy is defiantly strange.

"Yeah also he has a girlfriend Jade, I'd watch out for her she has an insane love for scissors!" She said warning me and chuckling at the thought.

"Ok anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Yeah Robbie is off limits. He's mine" she replied

"You mean that gee...k" I started to say but one look at cats 'don'tyousayitface' was all it took to shut me right up.

"He is not a geek!"She yelled at me and thumped the steering wheel with her delicate little hands. Wow she's protective of him. I didn't know they were so serious. I feel kind of bad for nearly bagging him out now.

"Ok. Sorry cat" I whispered to myself looking out the window.

We got to the park at around 1 in the afternoon and checked into the adjacent hotel. We were the first ones to arrive so cat and I took a seat on the leather couches and waited for the others to show up. We didn't have to wait long because A few minutes later a guy with dark brown hair walked through the revolving doors and looked around the room.

"BECK!" Cat screamed, jumping off the couch and ran towards him. Earning more than a few glances from all the other hotel guests in the lobby. I walked over to where beck and cat stood and shook his hand

"Tori" I introduced myself and smiled at him.

"Beck". He replied grinning at me. "I know I'm adorable but don't stare to long" he smiled jokingly. "People might start to get the wrong idea". He whispered to me  
I rolled my eyes at his confident teasing comment and looked over to cat who was trying to get our attention.  
"I was just trying to tell you guys that I hope you get along, because guess what. You're sharing a room!" she finished and grinned at us like a little kid on Christmas day.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

"What?"I yelled at Cat which earned some glares from the hotel guests.

"Oh come on Tori, I know your dying to share a room with me!" Beck said looking at me. He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Cat, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her pointing towards the snack

counter.

"What's up Tori?" She asked confused.

"You cannot let me share a room with him!" I yelled pointing towards him as he looked at us trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tori calm down. He may be an ego maniac but, he wouldn't be my friend if he wasn't a nice guy so, I'm sure it will be fine."Cat said reassuring me.

"Why can't his girlfriend share a room with him?" I asked upset that had to

share a room with that freak.

"She's sharing a room with me since her parents may stop up and she can't get caught in a room with him. Andre and Robbie are sharing so, you have to share with him." She explained.

"Can't you switch with me Cat, please?" I pleaded. " I can't stay in a room with a guy that flirts with every girl he sees and only cares about himself! Please Cat!" I begged on two knees!

"Tori, come on its only for a 3 months. You'll be fine plus, we aren't in the room a lot." Cat said trying to comfort me. She walked away to the check in counter as I went over to the seating area and sat down on the leather couch.

"I know it's going to be a challenge for you but, try not to flirt with me! I

have a girlfriend. "Beck said breaking the silence after I sat down on the leather couch.

"Trust me I can handle it!" I smirked and picked up a magazine and started to read it. Beck then got up from the couch and sat next to me putting his arm around my neck. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm pretty irresistible" he said and turned his head towards me. I'm not sure what happened but in that moment we both started leaning in, we were inches apart when...

"Ok guys, we are checked in!" Cat's voice squeaked excited. We jumped apart and looked at each other terrified of what just happened."Are you guys ok?" Cat asked as we kept staring at each other but, then got snapped out of it as Cat's voice spoke.

"Couldn't be better, right Beck?" I asked speaking fast looking at him, nervous of Cat or anyone finding out.

"Yep, couldn't be better Tori!" He said as fast as I did with a nervous

expression on his face.

"Ok..."Cat trailed off looking at us with a confused expression on her

face". You guys are in room 214 and I'm in..." Cat tried to say but was cut off as I stood up. "Great I'll meet you guys later I'm going to the room can I have the key card?" I said grabbing the little key card from Cat and picked up my suitcase literally running to the room.

Beck's POV

Cat watch tori leave and turned towards me with a confused expression. "Why did Tori run away?" She asked as I plastered a fake smile on my face". You know girls, maybe she just wanted to see our awesome room". I responded still grinning like an idiot and laughing like one too.

"Ok, well, do you want to go get ready for the water park or should we stay here and wait for the others?" She asked me.

"Why don't we go get ready and wait in the rooms." I suggested. I really need to talk to Tori in private.

" I already have my suit on so, I will wait here for them and I will text you to

meet us at the water park ok?" She asked handing me the key card and sitting down on the couch again. I nodded walking away normal at first but then when I was sure Cat wasn't looking, I ran to our room.

I got to the room and frantically opened the door "Tori!" I yelled but, when I looked around the room she was sitting there casually watching tv .

"Hey" She said quietly still staring at the television.

"Tori, about what happened in the lobby..." I started but then got stopped by Tori.

"Beck, it's no big deal let's just forget it ok?" She asked.

"Your right, it wasn't a big deal." I said blowing it off and sitting on the end

of the bed and watched tv with her.

Tori's POV

"Oh, hey all of us are going to the pool later are you going to go?"He asked

giving me his charm face that cat always talks about as his 'way to get girls'.

Yeah I'm going! Why wouldn't I go?" I asked with a 'duh' face .

"Oh, trust me Tori you're only going cause I'm irresistible!" He told me.

"Right, cause that is so the reason!" I said sarcastically.

"I knew it was, baby!" he said cocky as I rolled my eyes and walked into the

bathroom.

"That guy is such a jerk! Why does he hit on me like that? Does he like me? No, Cat says he does this to all girls but, he has a girlfriend so, what's his problem? Does Jade even know he flirts with girls?"

I walked out of the bathroom with all these questions in my head that I had to ask him so, I walked straight up to him and asked.

"Hey you look cute in that pink bikini, baby." He said I just rolled my eyes and ignored his stupid remark.

"Yeah, whatever Beck. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him

"Why are you interested?" He asked and moved his eye brows up and down.

"No, do you or do you not have one?" I asked again.

"Yes, but if you're interested it will be our little secret ." He said and walked up to me caressing my face with his hands and walked away.

"Ahhhh" I screamed and ran out of the hotel room to find Cat. I finally found her where I had left her.

"CAT, I CAN NOT DEAL WITH THAT GUY I NEED TO SWITCH ROOMS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as security came to see if I was ok.

"Shhh Tori what did he do?" She asked as we sat down on the leather couch.

"He keeps hitting on me and I can't take it anymore!" I screamed.

"Tori you forgot this in the room." Beck said coming up to us holding my cover up.

"Beck, come sit down here." Cat said as beck sat down next to cat who was in the middle of the couch.

"What's wrong with Tori?" He asked acting worried.

"Like you don't know." I said sarcastically trying to punch him but Cat

restrained me.

"Beck are you hitting on Tori?" She asked him.

"No, why would I? Jade is my girlfriend" He said acting to be offended.

"Beck don't lie. We both know you have a big ego" she said knowing I was right ...that's why I love Cat.

"I know but, I have changed I think about others now I read to orphans, work in a soup kitchen and I even took Jade to Maestro's so, yeah Tori's pretty but, I would never cheat on Jade" he said faking being sincere.

" See Tori he's changed!" Cat turned to me and said but as I looked up at Beck he was giving me kissy faces.

"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry to bother you Cat. I'm going to go to the pool, I will meet you guys there later" I said grabbing my cover up out of his hands and walking away but, not before giving Beck the evil eye. He is such a LIER, but now THIS MEANS WAR!


	3. Chapter 3

I was saving a table for all of us in the water park, when the devil came in and spotted me. He walked up to the table. I turned around, not wanting to look at him. He sat down. We sat in silence for a while and then he started to talk." Tori, I'm sorry," Beck started.

"Why did you lie to Cat?" I asked, confused and mad he would do that.

"It's ...complicated" He said, looking down, ashamed of himself.

"So, there is a reason you lied to Cat?"I asked him, mad.

"Yes but..."He started and again stopped, looking behind me. As I turned around to see what he was looking at, I saw Cat and 3 others trailing along behind her, coming up to the table.

"Hey guys!" Cat said, excited. "Tori, this is Robbie, Andre and Jade, "Cat said, pointing to everyone.

"Hey guys "I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Tori, is it?" Jade asked, bending down to reach my level. I nodded and smiled. "Stay away from Beck," she smirked and got back up.

"Ok," Cat said awkwardly "Let's go and enjoy the water park!" She screamed. She ran down the stairs to where the slides were.

"Beck, I need to know why you lied to Cat," I whispered. I held him back after getting down the stairs to talk by the kitty pool.

"Just forget it, babe ok?"He asked smirking.

"Don't you start that again? I'm warning you" I whispered to him, slight anger in my tone.

"Beck!" Jade yelled, realizing he wasn't next to her and ran up to us.

"Come on, let's go!" She said, excited as she pushed me aside, making me fall into the kitty pool. I fell in the pool, hitting my head and scraping me knee.

"Oops. Sorry" Jade smirked, as tears ran down my face. I got up and started walking to my room with a massive headache. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the knee every time I took a step.

Beck's P.O.V

"Jade!" Cat screamed and walked up to her.

"What the heck was that for?" She was furious.

"She was flirting with my, Beck and I needed to do something," Jade said, confident in what she had done. "Right Beck?" She asked me.

"Yep. She was flirting with me alright," I added as I stared at the direction Tori went sad that she got hurt.  
I limped into my hotel room and sat in the is Beck always hitting on me and why did Jade push me into the pool?

"Tori!"I heard a mad Cat yell through the door  
"It's open!" I opened the door and came up to my seemed angry.  
"Tori how could you flirt with Beck?he has a girlfriend you know"She yelled upset  
"What?I never flirted with Beck! He always flirts with me!"I yelled then Beck came into the noticed and walked up to him.

"Beck at the water park did Tori flirt with you?"She asked then she had reached looked at me and then back at Cat.

"Yes,Tori was flirting with me"He then turned to me either her evil eye  
"Tori why would you flirt with him?He is dating Jade!"She yelled at me.

You honestly think that I flirted with him?Cat I have hated him since we arrived here so why would you think I was flirting with him?"I asks her she was stumped I finally got her until...

Tori don't play stupid when we were at the table alone together you called me cute and tried to hold me hand"Cat looked at me and her jaw dropped ."Also you pulled me aside when everyone got up and asked me out"he said. Cat turned to me

"Tori you lie to me! We are best friend why should you lie to me?"Cat asked a little hut and mad

"I didn't lie to..."I stopped what's the use she was never going to believe me"You know what?!I'm so leaving" I screamed grabbing my suitcase,packing up what I took out and leaving the room.

"Tori...Tori...Tori.."Cat tried to get me to stop"Tori.."

"What Cat! What do you want?"I screamed in her face

"Have a nice walk hope you don't get jumped"She said walking away smirking.I have had enough everyone hates me now because if stupid Beck.I walked out the door ignoring everyone around me and kept heading straight hoping to find shelter tonight cause in the morning I was walking home never to talk to Cat again.


End file.
